1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to baby strollers, and more particularly relates to a stroller having enhanced handle versatility.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-designed strollers should be sturdy and balanced, and should provide the child passenger with safe and comfortable transport. Throughout the development of strollers, an effort has been made to include features that render the stroller versatile and convenient. Efforts have been made to provide these features while achieving a simple design, yet maintaining the stroller rugged and reliable.
A conventional stroller has a plurality of wheels supporting a frame that supports one or more stroller seats. The frame has two spaced front legs, two spaced rear legs, one or more push arms, and a crossbar connected at its laterally outer ends to the push arms. The crossbar can be provided with a pair of laterally spaced gripping surfaces that can be engaged by a user when driving the stroller, and a handle assembly disposed between the gripping surfaces.
Unfortunately, conventional handle assemblies, and in particular the gripping surfaces, are positioned directly behind the child seat. As a result, when the stroller operator wishes to make visual contact with, communicate with, or otherwise assist the seated child, the position of the handles unfortunately do not allow the operator to do so without first stopping and braking the stroller and then walking over to the seated child to render assistance. The need to stop and brake the stroller reduces the utility of the stroller, and causes various inefficiencies during operation.
What is therefore needed is a more versatile stroller that enables the operator to attend to certain child-related tasks while maintaining his or her grip on the handlebar.